


Cat Vs. Phoenix Round 1: Of Naps, Testing Gravity, Freddie-Pets, and Revenge

by CourageousPineapple



Series: Cat Vs. Phoenix [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourageousPineapple/pseuds/CourageousPineapple
Summary: Delilah, as a cat, wants what she wants.
Series: Cat Vs. Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cat Vs. Phoenix Round 1: Of Naps, Testing Gravity, Freddie-Pets, and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Freddie!

Delilah Purrcury woke from her fourth nap of the day. Her Person Freddie was no longer in the Great Room. This displeased her. She stretched, yawned widely, then went in search of her Person.

She found him in the study. She jumped on the desk and sat on his papers.

“Delilah, darling, I’m considering a new version of the Queen crest,” he said, pulling the top sheet from under her and showing it to her. “What do you think?”

As before, there were pairs of lions and fairies, the crab, the crown inside a Q, with the phoenix above. He hadn’t added or removed anything, just changed how the elements were drawn. Silly human. He still hadn’t added a cat. The lions were nice enough, but it really needed a proper cat – one that looked like her, perhaps.

Bored with the design, she decided to test gravity. She pushed Freddie’s wine glass off the desk. Once again, the glass fell to the carpet and spilled. Yes, gravity still worked.

“Delilah, don’t do that! You’re lucky it didn’t break.” He picked up the glass and sighed at the mess.

She meowed primly. If he didn’t want her to test gravity, he shouldn’t have things sitting about like glasses on desks. She let him call for his helper Phoebe to bring him another glass of wine while she curled up on his papers. Time for a nap. Or petting.

By the time the two men were done fussing about wine glasses and carpet, Delilah had chosen petting first. And Freddie-pets, not Phoebe-pets. Phoebe was nice, and he was the one who often put out her food, but Freddie-pets were superior. So, when Freddie sat back down at the desk, she stood and bunted his hand.

“Oh darling, I can never stay cross with you.” Freddie petted her a few times, scratching gently under her chin and behind her whiskers, then down her back from head to tail in long, rhythmic strokes. Just as she started to purr in contentment, Freddie betrayed her. “But I want to keep working on the crest, so why don’t you go play with the other cats?” He picked her up, gave her one last cuddle, then set her on the floor. The nerve! She wasn’t done being petted yet!

“I think the phoenix should be bigger, don’t you?” Freddie turned his attention back to that dratted drawing. Who cared how big the phoenix was? It was just a bird. She killed birds.

She could kill the paper phoenix. Or was there a better way to punish him for ignoring her?

Downstairs in the Great Room, she studied the fancy full-length green curtains Freddie was so fond of. “I could pee on those. I wonder how high?”

The arcs of discoloration were beautiful, enhanced by the strong scent. Happy with her revenge, Delilah ambled away, finding some fresh laundry in a basket. She curled up, half-burrowed under the clean, warm clothes. Time for nap number five.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this story was originally posted on Panhistoria.com as part of a flash-fiction contest.


End file.
